Silly Hanyou
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Written for a Livejournal challenge. InuxKag [Lemon] The Cave In


Rated: M (for Mature due to sexual content) Lemon

Written For: "The Golden Oldies Quickie Challenge" on Livejournal. This was #3 The Cave In

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**#3 The Cave In**

_Silly Hanyou_

The smell of sulfur burned his nose, making his eyes water as he pushed at the caverns walls. It was useless and he knew it, but it gave him something to do while they waited out the spell's use. Miroku had said something or other about the new moon coming and that he sensed a barrage of demons heading there way. Thinking of only his egotistical-self, Miroku had thrown Inuyasha and Kagome into a nearby cavern that was once a cave and sealed it off with an oshidu spell that would keep them in until day break.

And it was making Inuyasha insane.

Already the draining of his powers started but he couldn't sit still while Sango and Miroku fought off the demons approaching. It was any wonder Miroku hadn't tossed the little runt in with them as well. Instead, he told the kitsune that he needed his fox fire magic for these certain demons, which made the hanyou highly doubt they were any worthy adversaries if the runt could do away with them.

"You know they tricked us right?" Kagome asked; her flashlight wavered over her algebra book as she flicked the hanyou a glance. Inuyasha jumped around and her eyes quickly turned back to the book, something very important needed her undivided attention.

"What?"

Stalking towards the girl who seemed to burying her face further into her schoolwork, he plopped down in front of her. When Kagome glanced up after a few moments passed, she found no amber eyes glaring at her, but rich russet looking perplexed.

"Well?" He watched as Kagome blushed and looked away from his face. What had he said to get that reaction? Was it the answer that he was trying to get that was doing it? Now he was more interested in what she said then before.

Trying to clear her throat, Kagome lightly closed her book and took a deep breath before turning back around. In that instant, the lovely silver hair that put shame to moonlight faded, molting into the blackness of midnight. "Wow," She breathed. Always seeing him one way or another, Kagome never actually happened to catch the transformation. Gleefully, she picked up his hands to find his claws shrinking, becoming more and more human until she held nothing but a man's hand.

This had Inuyasha's head tilting. "What is it?"

Kagome blinked up, forgetting that there was a person attached to the hand, which she dropped immediately, fell into her lap. She jerked, a little.

"Em, just you know, I've never actually seen you transform before," She whispered breathlessly when she felt the hand inch up her thigh.

Now Inuyasha couldn't help but give a smug look. He'd accidentally moved his hand along her leg and found the pink that was on her cheeks become darker, defined.

Giving a nudge, his hand passed forward until it traced along the hem of her skirt. Kagome bit her bottom lip, afraid she would moan out his name. He let his finger play with the hem, experimenting before he dipped underneath, intrigued by the gasp.

Warmth from her center expelled against his hand, making him want to feel it for himself. Hesitating, he watched for any signs that would give him reason to back off – Kagome didn't push him away and actually moved a little to the left so he wasn't veering off.

Confidence reaffirmed, Inuyasha pressed his hand against her panties and felt a shudder vibrate throughout her body. Being only a hanyou, Inuyasha was never truly taught what a woman's body would do, but he wasn't stupid and picked up on other's demons mating rituals.

A finger brushed by the material and slipped inside her folds, already feeling the scorching heat. She was wet, really wet. He maneuvered his finger about in a circle, exhorting mewls of pleasure from the miko as she started to rock against his hand.

Kagome grabbed the hanyou's shoulders and pulled him closer, tresses of midnight tickling the back of her hand as Inuyasha continued to twist his finger around. He entered another finger and Kagome cried out as she felt herself nearing the peak of her climax.

Just the sound of her cry alone had the hanyou excited, his member suddenly becoming painfully aroused.

Kagome dropped her hand down, until it was just a centimeter away from his erection. Without question, she gripped him firmly in her hands and started to stroke him. Inuyasha almost stopped his hand from finishing her off; she was making it so damn hard to concentrate when she was…God how the fuck did she learn to do that so good? The question however stayed lodged in his mind as Kagome seemed to find his pants bothersome and untied his obi. She quickly grabbed his newly freed cock with her hand once more, this time with more heated radiating from her hand which added to the pleasure.

Just as Kagome could feel him start to bunch, a release of her own came so quickly she almost shouted his name until Inuyasha covered her mouth with his, swallowing the scream that wracked her body.

Her hand spasmed and squeezed the hanyou, making him come. Inuyasha continued to kiss her, loving the way she gave off breathless pants as she tried to get just as much of his taste as he was trying to get of her.

When both had to break apart for air, it was Kagome daringly reached out and touched his dick. Like wildfire, her simple touch started to awaken his need for her and he couldn't stop himself from pushing her down. Kagome giggled as he fought to get rid of her school uniform. The bra he found to be enticing, until of course it kept her beautiful orbs from his mouth and decided to slice it away. He heard the miko complain about that being her favorite but she was silenced when he pulled a pert bud into his mouth. Instantly Kagome began to moan, her fingers diving into his hair, forgetting there were no furry appendages to massage and finally rested at the back of his neck. "Inuyasha, please. I need you."

Giving her a toothy grin, he widened her legs, allowing him to become closer to her crotch. As soon as he felt her legs wrap around him, he dove inside of her finding no barrier to be broken. An eyebrow rose as a trickle of perspiration slid from his brow.

"Broke from being tossed around by demons," Kagome answered his unspoken question; Inuyasha growled "while fighting them Inuyasha. Gods, you don't think I would actually" He quickly silenced her with his mouth as he started to work his hips with hers. She didn't argue as her strokes quickened along with his. Internally however he was grinning from ear to ear that he was her first and he made certain to be her only.

Twisting her legs, she locked her ankles together behind Inuyasha's back, afraid he would float away at any given moment when something coiled deep within her belly making Inuyasha's name slip from her mouth. He in turn, picked her bottom up into the air, getting more leverage as his thrust became accelerated.

Without warning, they both found that pivotal cliff of ecstasy as they held on to each other.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha pulled himself away from Kagome and readjusted their positions for comfort. Kagome pressed her cheek against his still clothed chest as she sighed happily.

"You know, it wasn't such a bad idea for Miroku to trap us in here like this," Kagome rubbed her fingers in a circle against his white haori. Inuyasha blinked.

"Wait, you never told me why he did it."


End file.
